Mended Lining
by TFPKOFanGirl
Summary: Sometimes one mans junk can be another mans treasure, but there are rare instances that ones persons lost child can be another persons redemption at a broken life. Lillian, even though she makes her life out to be fine, is all but living perfectly. . But somehow, she is given another chance at having a real family. She takes it, but finds out it is more costly than she anticipated.
1. Lost but Found

**_Lost but Found_**

**You know, I wasn't going to post this yet, but it's been nagging me and I keep writing and writing it; so I thought, eh, what the heck! So, here I am again, with another story. This one is based on the new TMNT 2014 movie, (which by the way. . . Is Freaking Awesome!) It happens a couple months after the turtles and Splinter mutated, yep, turtle tots! Gotta love 'em! **

**So, yep, that's my backstory. ENJOY! **

* * *

**1999 - New York City - **

Lillian Abigeras made her way down the empty streets of midnight New York, her babysitting bag swinging in the crease of he arm as her feet pushed the bike pedals ferociously. The dim light of the moon and the humming of the street lights were her only way of knowing where she was headed. She'd recently left the Vangoug's house and was heading home, a route she'd gotten used to over the course of two years.

Her phone rang and she rummaged through the bag, looking down she pressed answer and wedged the device between her ear and shoulder, keeping both hands on the handles and eyes on the sidewalk before her. Her bike swiveled back and forth as her conception of the road became off.

"Hi, mom."

"The, Vangoug's called, said you finished. ."

"Ya, I'm on my way home now."

"Be careful out there, I've just watched that the Foot Clan have been more intense. In fact I want to talk to you when you get home."

"Aww, mom, I'm fine."

"I know, and I trust you, but I don't trust them. Especially a young girl your age who hasn't taken self defense classes yet."

"Can we talk about this later?" Lillian looked at her watch and pouted out her lips, it was midnight, surely not a time for anyone to be out. She cared none the less, she'd walked home on worse nights, how could this one be more different?

"Sure, we'll talk when you get home." The line fell dead and Lillian dropped her phone back into the bag, missing the opening by a few inches.

"Crap." Lillian stopped her bike and jumped off. Propping it up, she walked back to her phone and lent down to pick it up. Noise caught her attention in the background and she looked to one of the alleyways to see nothing but the movement of a shadow. Her heart felt as if it was going to pound out of her chest and she slowly stood up, her fear of it being the Foot Clan growing. Taking in a deep breath she backed up to her bike and clutched her phone to her chest. "Who-who's there?" Sniffling accompanied the shuffling and she stopped in her tracks, now curious.

Though her heart sped like a race horse, she tenderly stepped towards the dark alleyway and waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Looking around she saw a small body crawling around, their movements indicating that they were more than lost. Though it was dark, she could see that it wasn't human, in fact, it looked to have a shell.

"Hello," It made a small childlike sound and she kneeled closer to it. "I don't want to hurt you," She held out her hand and it crawled towards her with caution, by what she saw, it couldn't be more than a year old, maybe younger. Its green eyes blinked at her as it touched her hand and quickly retracted. "Hey, it's OK." She brushed her fingers over its face and the child stumbled back, more sounds of help coming from it.

She frowned and stood up, which seemed to scare the child more. Furrowing her brows in thought, she got fully onto her knees and leaned farther down until she was closer to his height. Her looked at her with less fear and began to crawl closer. "That's it," The small terrapin set both its hands onto her and she slowly wrapped her hands underneath the child's arms and picked it up; their weight was much more than that of a human baby, but she carefully held it and walked to the edge of the shadows.

The child, whom she was guessing was a he, let out more cries and tried to get back towards his previous spot. She walked back over and saw something red poking out of the darkness. She picked it up between her fingers and saw that it was a small blanket. He grabbed for it and she reluctantly tucked it around him, to which he calmed down.

"How did you even get here?" She rubbed his forehead with her finger and she let out a small gurgling sound. "How did you even come to be? What are you?" He smiled at her and raised his three fingered hands up to her dangling hair. Grabbing it he pulled it and she yelped in pain as her head was jerked one way. He laughed and pulled her other side, getting the same reaction.

"That's not very nice," She stated, gently pulling her hair from his hands. "You little stinker," She cringed her nose. "Literally. . Until I find your parents. . . If you have any. Either way, you'll be staying with me." She walked back to her bike and starred at him fumbled, how was she to ride back home with a child, none the less one that couldn't be seen. She looked to her babysitting bag and thought.

Dumping out the contents into her back bag, she laid the terrapin inside and sat onto her bike. Taking the blanket she wrapped it around him, his smile growing bigger as he clutched it. She had to remember to thank her mom for getting her a more sturdy fabric'd bag.

Another noise caught Lillian's attention and she looked behind herself to see a van driving her way, members of the Foot inside. She held the bag closer to herself and tried to get settled onto her bike faster.

"HEY!" She flinched, but dared not to turn around, trying to remember all her parents had told her to do when encountering the crooks. "Stop right there!" Getting ready to pedal, she was stopped as the hood of the car bumped into her back tire. "When we say stop, we mean stop." She slowly looked over her shoulder and held the child closer to herself, keeping him shushed.

"This is our territory," A car door slammed behind her and she listened as feet stepped up to her. "And at night, we don't care about your puny lives." A finger shoved into her shoulder and she moved it away.

"Please." Another grabbed a bike handle and shoved her off, her feet tripping over themselves and making her fall onto her butt. She rolled back as she didn't catch her fall to keep hold of the child.

"What's in here?" They grabbed her back bag on her bike and tore it off.

"That's not yours."

"Ha, and now it isn't yours." The man zipped it open and dropped out the contents, her supplies falling to the ground. "What's all this crap!?"

"Babysitting supplies, what else?" He kicked through it and found her wallet. Picking it up she growled at him. She tried to stand up but was shoved back down onto the ground a gun held to her head to keep her down.

"Stay down," She stuck her tongue out at the man and he quickly brought out a knife. "Do that again and you won't have a tongue to stick out." She looked up and watched as the man went through her wallet, taking the money she had stored in it from her job.

"You are disgusting, when I think of the Foot, I don't think of low life scums who steal money from teens who worked hard for it."

"Listen, brat," The searching one said, dropping her wallet back onto the ground. "We can do what we want, and with doing nothing all day, we want to rob you," He stuffed the money away and she sneered at him, anger boiling through her. He stalked towards her and she pulled the bag closer to herself when she heard the terrapin beginning to whine. "What'ya got in the bag, brat? Looks pretty precious with how you're holdin' it."

She spoke quickly. "Nothing." He smirked and grabbed it, trying hard to take it from her. Lillian wouldn't budge, she held the bag steadfast in her hands and refused to let go. He growled at her and pulled harder, to which she pulled back, loosening his grip. She stood up against the others orders and pulled with all her strength. The man let one hand fall free and then slapped her across the face.

Lillian moved her jaw, but refused to touch it, knowing that she would lose the bag if she did. She narrowed her eyes at him, but soon stopped when she heard the bag ripping, not from the handles, but from underneath.

"Let. It. GO!" She pulled the fabric handles to her chest and the man pulled it back, his lips curved into a scowl that almost seemed permanent.

"Feisty," She stomped his foot and then jammed her knee into him and he crouched over in pain. At the sight, another raised his weapon and pointed it near her head. "Finish her."

"Lower your weapon and step away from the girl," All looked over to the black and white car that flashed their light before them. A man in uniform stepped out of the vehicle with a raised gun towards the Foot member behind her. Five more stepped out from their vehicles and raised their own weapons. "I said step away from the girl." The man lowered his weapon and ushered the others to do the same, including a few secret hand signals as well. She began to crawl away from the men, one arm helping her move while the other kept hold of the terrapin child.

Lillian pushed herself up and ran towards the officers. As she reached them, the Foot Clan raised their weapons once again and began to fire. Lillian screamed as the officers opened their own fire, covering first the child. She tried running but found a bullet grazing her arm. She seethed in pain and held the painful spot. Looking to see only a minimal amount of blood, she began running again and found sanctuary in the back of an alleyway.

The child was now crying and she pulled the bag back, revealing wet cheeks. He stopped upon seeing her, but still let tears fall down his face. She brushed them away and looked up to see the gunfight getting more and more heated. She chewed her bottom lip and looked to the child and then back up.

"It's OK, calm down, shh, shh." The firing grew louder and soon the child himself grew louder in his cries. She tucked his blanket around him more, but he just grew louder, trying to out mask the loud popping. Raising the bag again so that he was hidden, she snuck out of the shadows and traveled against the buildings so that they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

The pain began to seep down her arm as the child's weight held her down. She refused to falter though, she needed to get home and to get the child calmed and cleaned. Looking back at her bike and supplies she let out a long sigh, this wasn't going to go over well with her mother.

* * *

"You're home!" Lillian cringed at the tone of her mothers voice, both worried and angered. "I was so worried! What happened? Please don't tell me it was the Foot! Oh, sweetie! I'm so glad you're home safe!" Her mother hugged her and she groaned in her tight grasp. Pulling back, she tugged her shirt over the wound so that her mother hopefully wouldn't notice it.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken." Something squeaked and her mother pulled back.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing," Lillian held the child behind her arms and she smiled keeping her bullet grazed arm away from her mother for extra reassurance. "I really want to go to my room and get a shower."

"By all means." Her mom moved out of the way, watching as her daughter tenderly made her way up the stairwell, slightly favoring her right arm. Their talk would have to wait for tomorrow.

Lillian made it up to her room, the child now squirming in her arm. She set him onto her bed and removed the bag, he looked up to her with bright green eyes and a small frown that was on the verge of turning into a smile. He reached for her hair and she pushed it behind her shoulder so that he couldn't grab it.

"Who wants bath time?" His movement stopped and he blinked at her. The child began to shake his head and she laughed at him. "Well, you're getting one anyway." His bottom lip shivered and she picked him up, his body trying to squirm out of her grasp.

She snuck to the bathroom and turned on the water, much to the child's dislike. She slowly set him in and he let out a high pitched scream. Covering his mouth she quickly took him back out and set him onto the towel. Tears poured down his cheeks and she soothed him by rubbing her hand over his head.

Swishing her hand in the water Lillian found that it was hot, although for him being a turtle it must've been extremely hot. If she remember from science, water for turtles had to be cooler.

Lillian reinserted the turtle after cooling the water and the sound didn't come back. Sighing with relief she smiled and began to drip water over him. He splashed the liquid and looked up to her as she poured body wash into her hands. Letting out gurgling sounds he splashed again, the water spattering over her face.

"Come here," She grabbed his arm and began lathering it with soap. He watched her intently and then swiped one of his fingers through the soap, smiling as it drew a line down to show his green skin. He went to place it in his mouth but she stopped him and he gave her a glare, to which she chuckled. "You are the cutest little mad turtle I've ever met." She pinched his cheek and he shook her with a slight growl.

"Uh-uh." His word was short, but stiff enough to get the point across. She pulled away and began to wash the rest of him.

* * *

After the child's bath, Lillian got her own shower, making a barrier around the terrapin so that he couldn't get away.

When all was said and done, she looked into the mirror and turned so that her right arm was the main point. No more blood dripped down her arm, but the wound was still there, starring back at her. She moved to the medicine cabinet and grabbed out many supplies before beginning the process.

The hydrogen peroxide stung as she poured it over the wound, most of it bubbled, but some moved down her arm and slithered past her fingertips before dripping to the ground. Next she wrapped it up and then looked to see only some blood showing through, it would have to do, but she didn't care none the less. She'd protected the child and that was most important.

Dressed and ready for bed, she picked up the baby and carried him to her room. Lillian stood behind the closed door and scanned the tight area, there was nowhere she could lay him except for her own bed. Her mother never checked up on her at night nor morning, so he would be safe from prying eyes.

Chewing her bottom lip, Lillian settled onto her bed and laid the child next to her. Pulling the blanket over themselves, she watched as he turned over to face her and curled up near her chest. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing as he fell deeper into sleep.

Lillian turned out the lights and wrapped her arm around the child, feeling that he was safer if she was closer to him.

* * *

Splinter tucked in his children as they yawned, their eyes following his movements. He was distraught at the moment though, his hands only lacing the blankets as he starred at Raphael's empty bed. He let out a deep sigh and forced a smile as he looked to the remaining three.

"Sleep well, my sons." Leonardo waved his hands up at him and he rested them against the blue blanket. "Sleep, Leonardo." The eldest yawned and turned onto his side, his tired eyes becoming heavy.

Splinter watched over his sons for a while longer before leaving them to their rest. He needed to find Raphael, he only hoped that the small child was still alive. With the Foot Clan growing in numbers, any one of them could kill him off at a moments notice.

Even though he wanted, he couldn't go out and find him, he needed to stay and protect his sons from any harm that would come to them. Tomorrow he would have to leave, or else there was no telling what would happen.

"Raphael, where are you?"

* * *

**Yay, it's finally out! Maybe now it'll stop bugging me. . . Wait, wait, nope still buggin' me. xD **

**BTW, I have a pic of Lillian up on DeviantArt! It's when she's much, much older, but I can't really draw younger people. There's a link in my profile if you want to see it. (Warning: Her synopsis does give away a little bit about her and both this story and the next.) **

**Thank's for reading, I hope you liked the first chapter! There are more to come since I already have some more written and others on the way! If you wanna, go ahead and leave a comment on what you think, I like hearing any feedback you got (Please don't flame though). Have a great Day/Night! I shall 'see' you all in the next chapter! **


	2. Just One Day

**Just One Day**

**1999 - New York **

Lillian jumped up from her bed as something crashed against her floor. Blinking away the bleariness she looked around to see a green blob sitting down and laughing as it played with something colorful. She rubbed away the rest of her sleep and her vision cleared to show the small terrapin messing with her plastic bead necklaces. He looked to her and shoved a few in his mouth, spit seeping down the parts that rested against his chin.

Smiling, he crawled towards her, but tripped over one of the necklaces as he did so. Smashing onto his face, he let out a cry of pain and she got up quickly, raising him up in her arms. Lillian pulled the beads out of his mouth and slightly grimaced as spit ran down her hands. Setting them aside she shushed the child and ran her finger down his head, calming him. He settled down and rubbed snot away from his nostrils before smiling at her.

"Ungy." He pointed to his mouth and bounced in her lap. Lillian pursed her lips and set the child aside, she walked out of her room to see her mother standing before her, and she jumped back, managing to slam the door shut as she did so.

"Mom."

"Lillian. . We need to talk."

"I know, can this wait 'till like, you get home though?"

"Lillian, last night, what happened?" Lillian could hear the child making short noises of distress inside her room and she stepped away.

"Can we take this downstairs? Please?" Her mom sighed and walked down with her daughter, the two taking their own seats. "Look, nothing bad happened. I saw a few Foot Clan and bolted."

"Uh-huh, then why did I get a call from the NYPD telling me that my daughters bike was in their evidence lab and was ready to be picked up if wanted?"

"Oh, uh-" Lillian rubbed the back of her neck and looked away.

"Lil?"

"OK. Ok. Look, I had a run in with those freaks at the Foot Clan, but the police came in and I totally dodged a bullet."

"You dodged a bullet!?"

"Figuratively speaking, mom! Figuratively!" Her mother pinched her brows together and sighed.

"You're twelve years old, Lillian, I don't even know why I allow you to ride your bike out to your jobs, it's just far too dangerous with theses freaks around. New York is just far too crazy." Her mom shook her head and quieted down in thought, both minds reeling with questions that needed to be answered.

Lillian sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, wanting this conversation to be over. "About last night, Lil, look. . I'm driving you to your jobs OK, I just can't trust these guys anymore, not like I did before, but this is just getting far too out of hand."

"I know." Lillian said upset and her mom moved to the couch so that she could hug her daughter.

"You know that I trust you with all my being, and I know you wouldn't keep important things from me, but I don't want to lose you. . Ever since your dad died, you're all I have left."

"And you're all I have left too, mom." Lillian hugged her mother back and they embraced for a few minutes before her mother stood up and brushed her clothing straight.

"I have to get to work, make whatever you want for breakfast, I'll be home by midnight," Her mother kissed her on the forehead and opened the door only to hear a loud thud. "Dang neighbors are at it again, I'll deal with it later. Love you." She shut the door and it locked on her daughter whom rushed upstairs to see the small turtle had tried to climb up her floor lamp, but had failed in the process. He now laid underneath it, on the verge of tears.

"UNGY!" She looked up to see that he had actually been going for something he assumed was food, but was in fact her hair filled brush.

Lillian picked up the turtle and brought him downstairs. The kitchen was decked with enough food to feed an army, but none seemed soft enough for a child who had growing teeth. She hummed to herself as the child bounced up and down in his seat, cautious enough to stay in one spot.

The fridge was stocked and soon she found a full jar of applesauce, perfect for the child.

"Hey, buddy," She took out a small tester spoon that was left over from the house party a few weeks ago and began feeding him, his few teeth showing when he smiled.

He ate happily and took in the bites, at some times being naughty and looking away while shaking his head. Once she got the spoon in he wouldn't let go and would show a toothy smile at her, the spoon caught between the teeth. "Let go, buddy," He shook his head and she raised a brow at him. Tickling underneath his chin he let out high pitched squeals and let the spoon free, allowing her to dip it back into the sauce.

"You little, stinker," Poking his nose she picked him up and carried him around the house, contemplating on what to do. "Someone must be looking for you."

"Da!"

"Your, dad?" She let out a huff. "I don't think I'd want a run in with him."

"Da! Da!" She smiled and ran her finger down his head. She knew he had to go home, but she badly wanted to keep him. Looking to the child she slightly frowned, he had a home and his father, whoever he was, was most likely searching for him. It wouldn't be right of her to just take him away from that, especially not to the child's father. The terrapin wasn't her child and never would be, after all she was too young to take on such a responsibility full time.

But the child had been through so much the night before, and the possibility of going out and having someone see him was far too great.

"What'ya say about one more day?" He looked to her without any noise or movement. "Can I take that as a yes?" He grabbed her falling hair and yanked it, a happy squeal escaping him as he did so. "I'll just take that as a yes then."

* * *

The day fell into normality, Lillian doing her daily chores, but along side watching the small terrapin play with a few of her old unwanted baby toys. He lifted up a rag doll and looked at it before throwing her across the room with a slightly disgusted noise. Lillian picked her doll back up and brought her back to the child.

"This is, Rosie. She was my favorite when I was your age," He shoved the doll away and looked the other way. "I'm sorry, but I don't really have any boy toys," His lip pouted and she brushed a finger over his forehead. Sitting down before him she lifted up Rosie with a smile. "Hello I'm, Rosie, and I want kisses." She pressed the dolls lips over his face and he at first tried to push her away before falling into a small fit of laughter.

He soon picked up the rag doll, though instead of playing with her he stuck her hand in his mouth. Lillian looked at him with a 'really' look and he just smiled. Taking out the doll she sighed. "You like to suck, you cute little sucker." He clapped and she set the doll aside. "So you like that name? Alright, you shall be my little sucker." Laughing, the small terrapin grabbed her hair and pulled it again, his cheerful laugh coming back as she let out a yelp of pain.

The more time Lilli spent with the child the more she wished he could stay forever. She knew it wasn't meant to be, but it was a dream, and a dream is a wish a heart makes. At least that's what Cinderella had taught her all those years ago.

The terrapin crawled over to the coffee table and grabbed his fingers around the fat legs. Pulling himself up he bonked his head on the edge and fell back onto his bottom. Sniffling, tears blurred his vision as he rubbed the sore spot. Letting out a cry of pain, Lillian ran into the small living room and picked him up, tears and snot running down his face. She slightly chuckled and wiped away the mess.

"Maybe if you didn't try to climb up everything you wouldn't bonk you little head." He frowned at her and poked the small red bump on his head. Kissing it she brought him into the kitchen and prepared lunch. His frown instantly turning when he saw her coming over with a bowl of food. Taking a mouthful, he began to chew, but found that it had been too much.

Stopping, he slowly spit out some and Lillian grimaced as the sight of half mashed noodles and sauce.

"My little, sucker, you eat it, not spit it out." She wiped it away and he ate the rest with the only other mishap of sneezing out a noodle.

* * *

Night fell quickly and Lillian set up a small bed for the child that rested right next to hers. Her mother hadn't come home yet and checking the time showed her she most likely wouldn't until late. Lying down in her bed, Lillian slid her hands under head and looked up at her ceiling, a feeling of distance washing over her. Her thoughts blurred together until her mind was blank.

The sheets began to tug underneath her and she looked over to see the child climbing up to the top. When he finally reached his destination the turtle crawled over to Lillian and rested against her side, his head laying on her arm.

Lillian turned onto her side and brushed her hand over the terrapins head. He nuzzled closer and closed his eyes, his thumb finding its way into his mouth. She herself closed her eyes and turned out the lights. Pulling the blanket up to him, she began almost petting his head slowly, gaining cooing sounds from him as he fell deeper into sleep.

Closing her own eyes, Lillian dreamed; she dreamed of keeping the child, but she also dreamed of bringing him back to his father. She dreamed of escaping her life and of her obligation and promise. She dreamed of nothing and she dreamed of everything, but most of all, she dreamed of having a family that seemed to matter.

* * *

**Finally went back and corrected this stinkin' chapter so that I could get it up. I don't know what it is, but revising is more of a hassle than writing; don't you ever wish that when you wrote, everything just fixed itself the way you wanted and just came out perfect. Someone needs to invent a device that would do that, I would probably be the happiest person on earth if that happened, LoL!**

**Hope you liked this chap, and if you did, don't forget to tell me what you thought! Until next chapter!**


	3. It's not Fair

**It isn't Fair**

**1999 - New York**

_Maybe one more day_. That was the first thought Lillian had when she awoke to see her little Sucker sound asleep in the same position he had been in the night before. She brushed her finger over his forehead and he made a small sound and churned before falling quiet again.

Standing up she began to get ready, keeping an eye on the child to make sure he wouldn't get into anymore trouble. Throwing her hair out of her shirt, she heard a small yawn and looked over to see the terrapin awaking, his green eyes blearily starring around the room before locking with hers. He smiled at her, but soon it turned into a frown.

"DA! DA!" Maybe she should return him, it just wasn't fair to either him or his father. It was rude enough to keep him for one day, but two days, that would be downright selfish. Picking up the child she carried him downstairs and began to feed him breakfast.

Feet stepped up the stairwell and she swiftly moved the child behind the backdoor curtain just as her mother came into view.

"Oh, hey, you're up," Her mom smiled at her and pinned up the last of her hair. "I was hoping to see you before I left for work."

"Morning, mom." The terrapin sneezed and her mother looked to her with a raised brow.

"Uhh?"

Lillian faked a sneeze and rubbed her nose. "Allergies, sorry."

"This late in summer?"

"Errr, ya, crazy I know." Taking in a deep breath, her mom reached for one of the bowls and looked down to her daughter before taking it out.

"DA!"

"OK, what was that?"

"Aaandelion! I saw a lot outside, thought I'd weed them today." Her mom stepped away from the cabinet and then closer to her daughter.

"Are you sure you're feeling well? You're acting quite odd." She asked pressing a hand to the girls forehead.

Another sneeze came and Lillian did her best to catch the timing. "And wow, I think they're what are giving me the allergies. Whew." She sniffed and smiled at her mom who slowly got her breakfast together, keeping a keen eye on Lillian.

"Lil, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Nope," Lillian kept her eyes on her mom best she could, but found herself looking down to where the child had been to see that he was gone and crawling towards the living room. She sidestepped away with a smile, keeping back a nervous laugh.

"Honey, are you sure you're OK, because I can call in sick today for work and stay here with you."

"I feel perfectly fine, mom, nothing's wrong." She stepped into the living room to see him crawling back towards the coffee table for another try. Hearing her mom coming closer she picked him up and set him between the couch and dresser, trapping him in place. He let out annoyed sounds, but she shushed him with a few silent words.

"Honey, I'll be late again today, so, uhhhh," her mom starred at her as she moved away from the place. "What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing, mom, the remote just got lost in there and I got it," Her mom's eyes went to the remote which happened to be on the other side of the couch. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Walking towards her daughter, she went to look in the closed crevice. "No, mom! It's really dusty there, and-" Her mom peered in and then looked back up with a raised brow and a worried expression.

"I'm calling for a doctor appointment for you tomorrow. In the meantime, stay here and rest. I think getting 'figuratively' shot at took more of a toll on you than you wish to think."

"Right'e'o, mom, will do." Lillian's looked back at the enclosed area to see that the terrapin wasn't there. Instead he had crawled behind the couch and poked his head out on the other side with an innocent smile.

Her mother left soon after their awkward morning, and upon waiting an hour after her leave, Lillian went towards the garage; the small terrapin sitting against her hip.

Knowing that her bike was broken and most likely now owned by the police, Lillian strapped on her inlined skated and carefully stood up, the young terrapin resting in her arms. She laid him in a basket and tucked blankets around him, including his red one which he latched onto. She then tenderly tucked a blanket around his face and somewhat over for reassurance that no one would see him; heck knows what scientist would do to him if he was found.

Rolling out, she followed the pathway in her memory, leading herself back to where she had found the child to begin with; the dark brooding alleyway that was no place for anyone but thugs.

The hills killed her as she found herself practically dragging her body up them with her one free arm, which still hurt from the night before but thankfully was healing.

The child chirped in his basket and raised his arms to her happily, enjoying the ride that he was getting. Lillian halfway wished she wouldn't have found the child so she wouldn't have to go through the extraneous workout, but looking down on his face she couldn't help but smile. Upon reaching the top of the hill, she pressed his arms back down and shook her head to him. He looked at her funny before clutching his blanket in both hands and sucking on it with a smile.

She smiled back and then looked before her, sighing when she saw that there were more hills to travel up.

"You're more trouble than you're worth; you know that right?" He let out an excited squeal and reached for her, to which she pressed down his arms again. "No, buddy. . You can't be seen," He frowned at the words and his lip slightly trembled. Finding that it was a good time for a break, Lillian sat down on the curb and set the basket on her lap. "I just don't want anyone to hurt you, that's all. . You're way too adorable for that. Isn't that right? Isn't that right?" She tickled his sides, but found that nothing happened as both blanket and shell covered him. She chewed her bottom lip and rested her hands on the basket's handle. "I don't know buddy, finding your dad out here seems harder than it looks. At least to you, everything must look easy when we do it. . At least I know where you're comin' from. Being twelve myself doesn't really get me anywhere, but at least my mom trusts me enough to stay protected," She huffed a laugh. "That's actually only within a few miles of our home, farther if I'm babysitting."

She looked to the child who was now starring at her curiously. Rubbing a finger over his forehead he smiled lightly and grabbed it, his small fingers wrapping around hers. Without thought, he placed her finger in his mouth and began gnawing on it. She retracted the hand and laughed.

"You have a real fetish with putting things in your mouth, don't you?" He clapped his hands and seemed to nod to her question. His movements suddenly ceased and his eyes looked towards the alleyway behind them. He smiled and waved his arms up in the air, happiness washing over him.

"DA! DA!" He began to break from the blankets tucked around him and Lillian stood up immediately, without question walking towards the back of the shadowed alley. His cries of joy became louder and she quieted him down for the sake of protection. Setting the basket onto the damp asphalt, she looked to see that the terrapin was reaching for the manhole, or as she could smell, the sewer.

There was no way she could get the cover up, it was far too heavy and needed at least three or more of her to just lift it up an inch.

"Buddy, there's nothing here," Tears began to seep into his eyes and she leaned down next to him, trying to calm the child who had a lost fear in his eyes. If he came from the sewers there must've been an entrance that he had gotten out of. Especially for one his age, he wouldn't be able to climb up any ladders. "A ramp." Lillian grabbed the basket and sped out of the alleyway, her feet pushing the wheels as fast as they could go up the hill. If she remembered correctly, there was one sewer entrance that was much like a ramp.

Once being an easy access to the Roaring Twenties Speakeasies, it was now just an easier entrance from personnel.

Reaching the old alleyway, she leaned over and took in a deep striding breaths that didn't seem to cut it for her burning lungs. Gulping in air, she stood up and skated towards the entrance, sure enough the cover was lifted up and the ramp was there, albeit in worse condition than when it was first created. Parts of the cement had chipped off and a few chunks had gone missing, being drifted away by the sewer current that rippled below them.

Lillian slowly climbed down, sitting and sliding instead of allowing her skates the jurisdiction of where they were headed, fearful that their destination would be the sewage itself. The young terrapin had calmed down and looked in awe at the place, new features being discovered as he laid facing the ceiling. Reaching up, he smiled and felt as the edge of the cover placement area scraped against his fingers. He let out a small cry and shot a finger into his mouth and began sucking. Lillian sighed and took it out to see a small cut from some metal that had found its way out of the cement blockage.

"It's alright buddy, just a minor scrape." He looked to her and raised his hand to which she kissed it. "Your daddy will fix it when I get you home. . Then the trick is getting myself home in one piece."

Finally reaching the bottom, she began to skate on the dry sections, her eyes and ears open for anything that could count as a home; if her wild assumptions and the terrapins chirps weren't misleading her. Lillian stepped over many of the obstacles that blocked her pathway. Pipes leaned down from the ceiling and kept her hunched over, while others jutted out of the walls and floors, making her jump, swerve and stumble. She reached a large pipe that laid across the ground. A loud wheezing sound came from it and she felt immense heat flowing from the metal as she came closer.

She tried first raising a foot high enough to step over it, but the pipe was far to wide in diameter that her only way was to leap over or use the pipes above. The child looked up to her with curiosity, wondering why they had stopped. He let out a slight growl and she pursed her lips out at him.

"Don't give me that tone, mister," He vibrated his lips and then let a large smile grow in place of the frown. Reaching up to her, he let out happy noises and she decided that they were in a safe enough area. Taking him out, he latched his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his shell as he buried his face farther into her neck. Setting the basket aside, she looked back to the pipe and sighed, she hadn't seen any other ways around that would lead them to the other side safely, so she'd have to do what she needed.

Taking a few steps back, Lillian held firmer onto the child and leapt over the pipe. Her heavy skates made the task harder and as her left leg came over, it flew down onto the metal and seared her skin. Letting out a painful cry, she fell onto the ground and crawled away from the pipe before assessing her injury. The lower front of her leg was burned badly and she could see it already blistering. Bringing her hand near it, she seethed and jerked it back.

Lillian sat on the grimy surface for who knows how long, all she knew was that the small terrapin in her arms had fallen asleep during the quiet time. The pain in her leg began to dim and she finally worked up the courage to stand up. Gripping a nearby pipe, she pulled herself to her feet and growled through her teeth as her leg once again was encased in pain. Leaning her head back, she turned around and began sliding forwards, she had a duty to return the terrapin and she was going to do just that.

Eerie sounds encased Lillian as she pushed her way down the corridors. Claws scattered against the cement flooring and at times she found herself jumping into the air when something flashed across her feet. Taking her hand away from the door she held onto the small terrapin and rubbed his forehead with her thumb. He stirred and slowly blinked open his eyes. She leaned her head towards his and shushed him back to sleep, soon he re-closed his eyes and fell back into slumber.

More time passed and Lillian began to realize that she was lost and most likely would never find where the terrapin lived. Something tugged at her hair and she turned her head to see nothing, but feel a clump of hair jerk against her. She turned to face the terrapin and pulled him back to see part of her blonde hair stuffed in his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled it out, grimacing at how drenched it had become.

"Really?" He laughed and swung his extremities at her with a grin. Bopping his nose she moved forward, but tumbled over herself as the pain in her leg shortly increased. Lillian took in sharp breaths and held her calf in trying to calm the wave. It finally dimmed and she went to move, but movement in the distance caught her off guard. She gradually slid against the sewer walls and watched as a large shadowy figure made its way down through the halls.

The child began bouncing in her grip and reaching for the figure.

"DA! DA!" His high pitched squeals caught the shadow's ears and it stopped, forcing Lillian to throw a hand over the child's mouth to quiet him.

"Hey, now, my little sucker, let's not make any noise." The figure stepped closer towards her corridor, but stopped just shy of reaching the light. She held her breath and pulled her knees up to her chest, trapping the child between her stomach and legs. He tried to wriggle free of her trap, but soon fell quiet against her, his head resting atop her chest. The figure made little noise, but she could almost hear him sniffing the air.

All fell quiet for a few moments before her nightmare came true, the shadow grew larger as the figure walked closer to the light. She clenched her eyes shut and held tighter onto the small terrapin, more for her own comfort then his.

Opening one eye, she peeked over to the edge of the corridor to see nothing. A sigh escaped her, but the movement of a tail whipping beside her caught her attention. Slowly, she moved her head and looked up to see something from a horror movie. The creatures legs were furry and long, a large ratlike tail swishing back and forth viciously. She trailed her eyes up farther until reaching his face, seeing that it also resembled features of a rat. Her bottom lip trembled before she let out a high pitched scream and began trying to push herself farther back, only managing to make herself stand up.

"W-what are you!?" The small terrapin turned to look at the figure and a smile encased his features as they brightened up. He bounced in Lillian's grip and reached for the humanoid rat. She pulled him closer to herself, but he only fought harder.

The rat stood still for the time that Lillian freaked out, her feet managing not to trip over themselves as she quickly side-stepped away from the creature. He watched calmly, almost unaffected by her rash behavior.

"S-stay away."

"I do not wish to hurt."

The adrenaline that was rushing through her gradually began to disappear and she made herself rest against the sewer wall. "W-what do you want?"

"My son, Raphael."

"So that's his name." She looked to Raphael and he smiled with a gleeful chirp.

"If you please."

"You're his father?" She starred at his rat features and then to Raphael's turtle ones, how could he possibly be his father.

"I am."

"How can I trust you?"

"Da! Da!" Lillian brushed a thumb over the terrapins head and sighed. He seemed sure that the creature was his father, after all, she was pretty positive he was the only other mutant living in the New York sewer system. Lifting Raphael farther up, she tenderly walked towards the rat and stood before him with a brave face, even though her mind was screaming at her to run away; with or without the child.

"I guess I have no choice, so. . ." She handed Raph to him, closing her eyes and turning her head as she did so. If the creature was to kill her afterwards, she didn't want to watch.

"Thank. . You." She looked back with surprise to see the rat had softened his expression and was gently caring for his son.

"Y-you're not gonna like. . Kill me?"

The rat laughed and looked at her to see that she was serious, his own expression changing; he almost seemed hurt at the question.

"You returned him, I thank you."

"Then, errr," She rubbed the side of her neck, what was she supposed to say to a mutant? "You're welcome." He slightly bowed his head to her and she smiled. The humanoid rat began to walk off and Lillian contemplated on following him, seeing where the two lived. Deciding against the action, she took one step forward and crashed the ground in pain, her left leg burning. She held it once more with both hands and seethed a growl through her teeth.

* * *

Splinter had walked off quite a ways, but upon hearing the human girl in pain, he couldn't go any farther. Seeing the lair, he rushed inside and set Raphael onto the ground near his other brothers who had eagerly awaited their return. He demanded them to stay put before rushing back out into the sewer halls to find the girl.

He finally found the hall he had left her in to see her bent over in pain, holding her left calf. Calmly walking up to her, he squatted down next to her and she looked up, pain in her eyes. Setting hand to her back, she flinched, but it did not deter him from helping her onto her feet and slowly walking her back to his lair. Although, he had to say that he was caught off guard when her feet skated instead of stepped.

She sometimes would catch glances of him, but would quickly turn her head away. When they reached his home, he rested her against a fixed chair and she leaned back, the pain in her leg finally fading away once again. Splinter found his way to the 'medicine cabinet' and grabbed out long strips of fabric he used as gauze. Taking the bucket that was filled with dripping water he brought it out to the girl and set it beside her. Rushing back, he reached for the antiseptic he had found in an abandoned purse in an alleyway. He knew that it was most likely a bad idea to help this human, but she was near the age of April and was both brave and kind enough to return Raphael. He owed her one, as the humans above would say.

* * *

Lillian watched the humanoid rat come from around a corner, a small metal case in his hands. He sat at the base of her legs and opened up the canister to reveal a rubbing gel.

"What are you doing."

"You helped me. . . I help you." He poured the water over her wound before rubbing the gel into her burnt skin. She felt more pain for a few seconds before the sensation went away for the last time and she found the wound actually feeling cooler than before. Looking to the rat she sighed; she felt kinda bad for freaking out on him and knew that she should've acted more civilly than she did.

"What's your name?"

"Splinter." He grabbing one of the white cloths and she watched intently, wondering if they were in any way infected with anything.

"My name's, Lillian."

"Your name is Butiful," She let a short laugh escape her and he looked up to her, his coal black eyes starring into hers. "Am I funny?"

"No, it's just pronounced beautiful."

"Forgive my English. . . I am learning to pronunce."

"It's fine," She brushed away anymore laughter and watched as Splinter tied up the last of her wound. "Now I'm the one who has to thank you. You really didn't have too."

"My son is safe, you protected him."

Raphael crawled up to her and tugged at her. Her eyes met his green ones and she brushed a finger over his head. Looking to where he had been, she saw three more terrapins resting against the cement flooring, their eyes starring up at her curiously. The larger one sat before his brothers while the medium one peeked from behind him, almost assessing who or what she was. The third one almost didn't care as he looked at her for a few seconds before watching a spider crawl by, more amazement showing in his blue eyes.

Lillian soon got up from the seat and used the chair as a support until she could fully support her own.

"It is best you not come back." She looked to Splinter with sadness in her eyes and then to the four terrapins, mainly Raphael. Her mind racked with excuses, but he was right, by her staying away, she could keep them protected. Sighing, she nodded and walked out with only a short goodbye to Raphael, she needed not to pain her heart too.

* * *

Finding the basket where she had left it, Lillian carried it back to her house. Setting it into the large trash bin outside, she took out the blankets and noticed one oddity. Raphael's red blanket had been in the basket the whole time. She knew he loved it and it seemed he couldn't sleep without it. Sighing, she checked the time and shook her head. It was far too late and her mother would be home soon.

She would have to return it though, especially now that it was an excuse to see the small turtle again.

Curling into her bed after a good shower, Lillian clutched the blanket close to her chest and closed her eyes. Wiping away a tear she fell into sleep, missing the small child that had taken her heart in only a matter of two days.

* * *

**Yay, Raphael's back home! Poor Lillian though, she really wanted to keep him. At least Splinter didn't hurt her as she dreaded. But now she has an excuse to go back once more, that sneaky red blanket. **

**I hope you all liked the chap, if you did I'd love to hear, although if you see any mistakes, go ahead and tell me! Well, until next chapter!**


	4. Going Back Again

**Going back again**

**HEYO, I would've gotten this chapter up sooner, but went on a family trip this weekend and didn't have any time. But, here I am with a new chap for you all! Hope you Enjoy!**

~O~O~O~O~

**1999 - New York City -**

Lillian didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she was sick of being stuck at home with her mother who persistently wouldn't leave her side. Typically enough her boss gave her the week off after finding out Lillian had, had a run in with the Foot. It wasn't all bad, grazed by a bullet, it wasn't like she was full on shot through the arm lying on the ground, shriveling in pain. No, she was fine, a little traumatized, but otherwise more than perfect.

Lilli's room was back to normal, something she did before her moms good news; last thing she needed was her mother thinking her daughter was bordering a psychotic breakdown. Heck knows how much hovering she'd get then.

Sighing, the almost teen girl rolled onto her stomach, her arms limply falling off her bed and laying there in the more than uncomfortable position. She still had the small blanket and looking at it, a feeling of sadness washed over her. She both needed and wanted to return it, but found no time. Her heart sank thinking about how much the small terrapin must be missing his blanket.

"Lillian! Please come down!" Groaning, she pushed herself off the bed and walked downstairs to see her mother cooking a full coarse 'breakfast for dinner' special. "It's your favorite, thought we could have a movie night and watch whatever you want."

"What's with this, mom?" Her mother stopped scrambling the eggs and turned on her heel.

"What's with what?" She asked confused.

"All this hovering, favorite meals, whatever I want? I mean, what happened?"

"My daughter almost got killed by the Foot Clan. Honey, you got grazed by a bullet, the doctor said you were lucky. And not to mention that burn on your leg." Lillian sighed and sat at the island chair. She had tried to keep her grazed arm a secret, but upon being taken to the doctor's, her secret was no more.

"It didn't pierce my arm and leave it invaluable."

"Honey, I worry about you, and my worst fear came true," Her mother sighed and brushed a hand through her hair. "You're my last bit of family, losing you would kill me. I love you far too much to get that dreaded call."

"I love you, too, mom. But my life, I don't feel like I have it. And seems that you're feeling the same way."

"I go back to work Monday, but I did have a few plans with my friends tomorrow. Sound good for your life?" Her mother asked sarcastically.

"When will you be home?"

"Oh, I don't know, late? The girls want to head out of town for the day, rent a hotel if needed. But you know Annmarie, she can't stay out of her cathouse for longer than six minutes." He mother laughed at her joke. "I really don't know sweetie, why? Did you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing big, just since it's daytime, I thought I'd go out on a ride with my bike, flash it around to the, Thompson boys. . . Jerks." She added the insult under her breath, but her mother still gave her a stern stare.

"You know that wouldn't be nice."

"That's the point." Rolling her eyes, her mother pushed some eggs onto an already filled plate and handed it over to her daughter.

"Pick what movie you want, I'll be out with the apple juice in a minute." Lillian did so and they watched movies for half the night before the two retreated to their beds, Lillian more thankful than her mother. Tomorrow she did have plans, and they weren't just for a trip around to the Thompson's house.

~O~O~O~O~

**1999 - Just outside New York Sewers - **

Lillian stood before the manhole entrance and let out an annoyed growl. It had been recovered and she had no way of getting in now. Chewing her bottom lip, she looked for anything that could help her, along the way finding a crowbar that must've fallen from one of the apartments. Picking it up, she shoved the handle inside, grunting and groaning as it persisted not to do as she asked. Finally fed up, she kicked it and it popped into the small hole. Next was the not so fun part.

Moving to the other side, she pulled at the crowbar and watched as the cover began to lift, but fell back into place when the bar slipped out of her hands.

"Aww, come on!" She covered her mouth as she knew her voice had been far to loud. Trying again, she got the same result. She would move to different positions, over time, her hands throbbing and becoming raw. She finally moved to the front and slid the cover up and over the opening. Smacking her hands together, she looked at the crowbar and stuck her tongue out at it. "Stubborn thing."

Her arms burned and ached from the extraneous workout. Taking a rest, she sat on the ramp before moving down, leaving her bike chained to twisted metal that was sticking out of one of the many walls.

~O~O~O~O~

The walk wasn't much fun, in fact she kinda wished she had brought her blades again. Huffing, Lillian flew over the hot pipe and began walking again, at the same time massaging her arms as they felt they were about to fall off.

"Hello?" No voice came back to her, and she scratched her head, she could've sworn this was the route to the lair. "Hey, anybody here?" Lillian checked her watch to see that it was eight in the morning and she chewed her bottom lip, she hadn't at all thought that they might all still be asleep.

Turn after turn, all she saw was dark canals and dripping water. Though after enough time had passed she found the entrance.

Lillian walked slowly into the lair, her eyes darting around to see where the mutants were. Stepping lightly across the cement floor, she peered into each room. The lair was huge, to tell the truth, it seemed much larger than her houses floor plan merged together. Many rooms laced the area, most with closed doors that she didn't dare open for sake of what was inside. Though there were a few rooms that had open entrances, ones being what she presumed was the living room, the kitchen, a large pitted room and. .

Lillian stopped in her tracks when she looked in the last open room to see the four sleeping terrapins. Cautiously walking up to them, she looked to see one with a purple blanket stirring. Yawning, he blinked his eyes open and lazily looked at his surroundings.

The terrapin looked at her curiously as she walked around to face him, his body curled under the blanket best it could get. She smiled at him and he pulled the blanket up farther to his nose, telling her he was slightly scared as Raphael was before.

"It's OK, I don't wanna hurt you," She held out her hand and he slowly reached out to touch it. Soon his blanket was shoved onto his lap as he sat up and set both hands onto hers. Smiling himself, he gazed into her eyes.

Her turned her hand over and patted over her knuckles and then poked the underside of her wrist. Tracing her veins she slightly laughed and leaned her face closer to his. "My, my, aren't you the curious one." He stopped in his motions, but then began moving his hands around her face, poking her features and laughing himself when she made either an abrupt noise or movement.

She poked to her nose and then to his. "Nose," Then to his eyes. "Eyes. . Mouth," He smiled and made gurgling sounds as he poked his own extremities and mimicked her mouth, but no solid words escaped his lips. "Good job. That's your nose."

"O!"

"Mouth."

"Ou!"

"Eyes!"

"Ei!"

"Ea-" She was caught off guard as he didn't have any definable ears, but soon found them to be just like those of a turtle, which didn't surprise her much for them being terrapins themselves. "Ears."

"Ea! Ea!" Smiling broadly, she picked him up, but he squirmed under her grasp and frowned. She soothed him with soft sounds.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." His eyes searched around the room for something, but soon gave in and allowed Lillian to hold him, his head resting against her chest as he clutched her shirt. The children seemed more accepting of her than most she had met, at least from the two she'd encountered.

She bounced him and soon his frown began to grow into a grin. She began to sing a lullaby, but stopped when she heard someone walking into the lair. No light was lit well enough to give a shadow, so she couldn't tell if it was Splinter or someone who was lost. She hoped it was the former, at least, a part of her did. She knew they had an agreement, and didn't know how he would react to her breaking it.

The small terrapin in her arms began to make high pitched squeals of happiness and the figure stopped and listened before rushing into the back room to see Lillian holding him. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Splinter, but watched as the rat was still tense to her holding his child.

"I didn't know where you were and he awoke," Her words came out fast and apologetic with hints of fear laced between each one. "I'm, sorry." Splinter calmed himself and stood straight.

"Why are you here? I thought we agreed?" His voice was calm but she could hear an underlying anger towards her actions.

"We did. We did, but Raphael forgot his blanket so I," She pulled the red tattered blanket from out of her back pocket and held it towards Splinter. "I wanted to return it. I mean, I know how much he likes it. I-I would've returned it sooner, but I was at home with my mom and couldn't find a time to slip away." She still spoke hastily as her heart raced, but found herself calming back into her original state.

"Do not explain. . ." His expression softened and she herself relaxed. "Thank you. Again."

She smiled and invisibly nodded. She rested the blanket atop the terrapin and the three watched as he gripped it in his hands and pulled it up to his face with a reassured smile. Lillian, without thought, rubbed her thumb over his forehead.

"I'm sorry again for intruding. I mean, it's rude of me and I should've waited until I saw you. I must've given you such a fright."

"Quit the opposite. . I was looking for food and upon listening. . . I knew it was you. Your voice is kind and calm. . One that I would not forget," She smiled at him. "I may not know you, but I know you would not harm my sons; even though it does frighten me to see a human holding them."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. . T-to know that a mutant who could potentially kill me if he wanted to, trusts me." An air filled laugh escaped him. "Wait, did you say you were out scavenging for food? Because if you need food I could bring you more than enough."

He looked at her confused before speaking. "I do not want to take your food."

"No, I insist, I mean. ." She looked to the sleeping children who were beginning to awake. "They're growing and they need food."

"You are smart for your age."

"Comes with the territory of my life." She set the small child back down and he grabbed his blanket.

"His name is, Donatello."

"Raphael, Donatello, may I know the rest?"

Splinter walked up to his sleeping sons and she watched as he rested his hands atop their heads while speaking. "Leonardo, he is the eldest. . . Raphael, he is the second eldest. . Donatello is the third eldest. . Michelangelo, he is the youngest." She looked to see that each one had their own color blanket, blue, red, purple and orange.

"Do you like the renaissance?"

"We were trapped animals," Lillian just starred at Splinter as he spoke. "We were rescued and given freedom in the sewers."

"So you were just a rat before?" He nodded and rested his hand over Leonardo as he awoke with a yawn. She was tempted to ask more questions, how they were mutated, where they were before, how they became to know each other, their previous lives; but dared not to cross any line since she didn't fully know his limits or capability.

The terrapin made grunting sounds as he reached for his father. Splinter picked up his eldest son and the child reached back down until he picked up his blanket before fully sitting up in his fathers arms.

Lillian watched as Leonardo rubbed the blue blanket in his face and smiled. Pushing upwards, he peered over the edge at her, curiosity gnawing at him. "They all love their blankets."

"They are young and don't have much to call their own." Leonardo looked to her with more fascination each second, but kept his distance as he did not know her. Clutching his fathers fur, he leaned closer into him and closed his eyes. He let out a small yawn and his fingers loosened, his arms falling to his side as he drifted back to sleep. Splinter laid him back down and gently rested the blanket above the small terrapin. Michelangelo still slept as the other two asked to be let down.

Lillian picked up Raphael and set him onto the hard ground. He pushed himself up, his bottom sticking far into the air. His arms began to shake as he tried to find balance on his feet. Failing, he fell back onto the ground, his arms and legs sprawling out beside him. Moments later he move onto his hands and knees and reverted back to his crawling.

Donatello, as he had watched his brother and was younger, didn't try to walk. Instead he crawled out of the room and into the main area. The two brothers sat across from each other, one pushing the other. Letting out an annoyed sound the younger of the two pushed back and they began to get into a fight. Splinter walked over and picked Raphael up, who had turned his brother onto his shell. Donatello cried as he tried to turn himself over, but only managed to rock himself. Splinter as well picked him up and held him in his free arm.

"My sons, behave yourselves. We have a guest." Both stopped their squirming. Raphael in the quietness kicked his brother and Donatello began his whining again.

"Have you ever tried time out?"

"I do not believe I know what that is."

"Well, you take the naughty one and set him down away from the others. He has to sit there for however long you say. It sounds harsh to some, but it teaches them a good lesson," She thought for a moment before speaking up again. "Although considering their age, time out might not be too understandable to them."

"You would be surprised what they understand." He allowed Donatello down and the young terrapin began wandering around the lair once again, and Lillian could tell that he was searching for food. She chewed her bottom lip, her gaze followed the turtle and his small noise blips as he thought he found food but saw it was nothing.

"I can get you food. What do they eat?"

"Anything I find, but mostly they desire softer foods.

Lillian hummed to herself. "Have they ever had pizza?" At the word the two awoken turtles looked to her with excitement, their mouths already beginning to water. Both had growing teeth, but she was sure she could get her hands on a pizza that was soft enough.

"In the lab, a young child would feed us all pizza, it is very much their addiction whenever I can find some. Though that is very rare."

Lillian snapped her fingers and ran to the entrance. "I'll be back!" Her voice bounced down the halls and the two terrapins watched her, confused at her sudden actions.

"Ungy!" Splinter looked down to Raphael and nodded.

"Soon, my son. . I hope." He walked back into the children's room, he just hoped she would come back with food quickly, with how long it took her last time to come and how little of food he's been finding, they would starve. "Soon."

~O~O~O~O~O~

**1999 - New York - **

Lillian rushed through the streets, her bike going as fast as she could pedal. Her breathing was short and hot as she looked to the passing shops. Her mind reeled with one thing, Pizza Hut pizza, it was the closest and by far the best pizza joint she had known thus far. Groaning as her legs burst into flames up the steep hill, she pushed and let out a relieved sigh as she reached the top, the streets thankfully straight from then on.

She pushed her speed more, but skidded to a stop when she saw the bright neon colored sign flashing at her. Tying up her bike, she ran inside and slapped a ten dollar bill on the counter, her words almost inaudible at how out of breath she was.. "I'd like. . one eeextra larggge," She held her side and bent over. "Five cheese. . double pepperoni, olive and ham pizza." Lillian fell against the counter and let her arms fall limply against the cold sides.

"Whoa, what's the rush little girl?" She looked up and huffed at the man to which he stepped back sarcastically.

"First of all, I'm not little and second of all, I want my pizza on the double." He rolled his eyes and took the money, giving her back her change.

"Pizza will be waiting at the end." She ran to the end line and impatiently waited until the large steaming box came her way. The man set it down and she took it with a quick 'thank you', her feet already out the door as she did so. Latching it onto the back of her bike she jumped on and began pedaling again, the wind racing against her as she did so, thankfully this time she'd have the hills to go down and not up.

Along the way she slowed as she saw the familiar buildings coming into sight; it had taken her two hours to both ride the hills and find the building, but none the less it did not deter her. Checking her watch she saw that it was getting close to twelve in the afternoon, plenty of enough time to get back to the lair before her mother came home.

The sound of a bike chain came behind Lillian and she looked to see the Thompson boys catching up to her. She pursed her lips angrily and pedaled faster, but she was stopped as one of them called out to her rudely, his voice like nails on a chalkboard to her ears.

"Hey, if it isn't problem girl." The two laughed and she kept her pace, telling herself not to listen.

"Aww, baby girl isn't going to talk to us, looks like she's having mommy and daddy issues again. . Or would that just be mommy?" Clenching her fists around the handles she sharply turned her head away from them, hoping to block out the sound. "Look at her, pathetic!"

"Shut. UP!"

"Whoa ho ho, look who's finally talking to us." She stopped her bike and watched as the two flew past her and then turned around. Stopping before her they smiled deviously, the identical twins slightly chuckling.

"I don't wanna talk to you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Typical, problem girl."

"Will you stop calling me that! My name is, Lillian!"

"Not like it isn't true." She closed her eyes as the accusation, it was true, she did have a lot of problems within her family, and every time new one came up it just somehow became known to the two bullies of the school. That's one of the reasons she'd reverted to homeschool, but still they bullied her and joked about how messed up her life was.

"That a new bike? I want it, give it to me."

She growled at the one on the left. "Get one yourself, this was a gift."

"From the police."

"Ya, the Foot Clan should've killed you when they had the chance." Lillian put down her kickstand and got off her bike, the twin on the right getting off as well.

"I'd shut that trap of yours before I break it."

"Ooohh, that supposed to be a threat?"

"No, a warning," Lillian smashed her fist into the boys face and he stumbled back. Spitting out blood he felt with his tongue a loosened tooth. Lillian got back onto her bike and glared at the boys. "Get out of my way," The two parted and she went through, escaping to the alleyway as she reached it. Tying up her bike she looked to see the two boys gone. Holding the fist she had thrown she stomped around. "GOSH DANG'T! THAT FREAKIN' HURT!" Pressing the fist to her mouth she chewed the bottom of her lip until the pain subsided. She'd never punched another before, but the Thomson boys were just maddening enough to get worse. They always bullied her no matter where she was. In fact, if she had been put into the hospital they probably would've just visited her to make fun of what happened.

Finally she unlatched the pizza and went back into the sewers to find the rat and turtles once again, checking her watch that showed she had more enough time left in her day. The pizza slightly burned against her hands as she held it, but the smell that emitted from it made her forget that her hand needed a bucket of cold water.

Leaping over the hot pipe she finally came up on the lair, thinking that everything would be calm as it was before. Of course it wasn't. Four terrapin children were at her feet, each one letting out jubilated squeals as they saw and smelled the fresh pizza. The two eldest grabbed onto her legs and held on as she walked to a sturdy surface to set the box down. The other two crawled her way, the youngest of the four tripping over himself in excitement.

"UNGY!" Raphael said, pointing to his mouth. The others followed in their own ways of saying hungry, Leonardo by far being the more advanced in his speech. She opened the box and watched as Splinter walked in himself at the smell. She could tell they were all hungry and one by one lifted them onto the makeshift table, Michelangelo crawling towards the almost glowing food.

Lillian pushed him away and took out a piece and then tore it apart for it to be shared between the four, each piece large enough for them to hold. Besides Leonardo, the terrapins had to have most to all of the toppings taken off for easier eating.

Splinter took his own piece, watching as the children scarfed down their torn slices.

"So their teeth didn't mutate with them?"

"They did not have teeth as turtles, only beaks.

"You're learning to speak better and better every time I meet you." She said a little curious as to how.

"Unlike my sons being young, I am in what would be called the adult age. My brain has developed enough for me to grasp onto speaking much better than them. It can take me a matter of seconds to form a word and speak it in a sentence. While for them as their minds are still forming, it will take the usual route a human child experiences."

"That's amazing," She took a bite of her pizza and looked down to see the four looking up at her with wide eyes, their parts finished with. Chuckling, she tore more pieces for them and they began eating again.

"Tell me, Lillian. You look too young to have children, yet you seem to know them very well. How?"

"I babysit. I mean, I'm technically too young for that too, but honestly I love kids and I get any chance I have to hang around them. Babysitting and sunday school is really the only real way I get to," She let out a sigh and sunk her head down as she took another bite. Swallowing she straightened herself out. "So ya, I just hang around little kids a lot, so I know how the game goes. If you ever need help, just call me."

"I'm afraid I don't have the means of doing so."

She hummed to herself and chewed her bottom lip in thought. "OK, what if I visited you guys, saw if you needed any help. I mean, my moms always busy and besides school, there's nothing really else for me to do."

Splinter seemed taken back by the offer, more annoyed by it than surprised. He narrowed his eyes and drooped his head before shaking it. "I do not know. It is not that I don't trust you, but those that could follow you. I do not want my sons to come into any contact with the Foot Clan," The children didn't stop at the words, but only looked up for more pieces. "That will be all for right now, my sons." Michelangelo tried to take his own piece, but the lid shut on him and he gave a dissatisfied pout.

"I promise no one will follow me, I mean, what harm could I bring to these cuties. Especially my little sucker." She rubbed Raphael's head and she smiled up at her. Splinter fell confused at the name, but none the less did not question it since his son seemed to not mind.

"Then I guess you may visit us."

"How does four times a week sound? At least if it fits in with my schedule-" She was cut off by Splinter who held up a finger at her.

"On one condition," Lillian fell silent. "You do not speak of us to anyone, if you do, you will not be welcomed back down here as my sons safety is more important than anything else." He stood firm as his words came out stiff; Lillian almost felt that he had been rehearsing them for when she asked the question.

She nodded at him without words.

"I do not wish to deter you, but they are my family, even if not from blood. . I will protect them, and you must know that anyone who comes down to harm them, wether friend or foe to you, will be harmed."

"I completely understand, Splinter, I will not tell another soul."

"Then you may visit when you like, since you are the one traveling down here. Though I ask for you to be wary of the Foot, for they are a growing force and are not to be reckoned with."

"Trust me, you don't have to say that twice," Checking the time, Lillian stood up and rubbed Raphael's head one more time. "I really should get going before my mom finds out I haven't been home. . I'll see you all later." Michelangelo waved at her and then went towards the pizza again, but to his dismay, he was picked up by Splinter and taken away for a nap.

~O~O~O~O~

**YaY, Lillian's allowed back! Of course, Splinter can't give up free help from someone who know's kids better than he does xD! Splinter though is hiding their past from her, guess their trust isn't as mutual as she thought.  
But those, Thompson boys, grrrr, gotta hate them for picking on poor my gosh though, I absolutely love writing about turtle tots, mutant or not, babies are adorable! **

**I want to thank all those who have read my story so far and followed, favorited, and/or reviewed, your encouragement makes me so Happy and keep me inspired to write more!  
If you liked it (Or have some constructive criticism), go ahead and leave a review on what you thought :-) Until next chapter!**

**P.S. Sorry about the bad section breakers, the site is acting stupid and won't give me any real line breakers. :-(**


	5. New finds

**New Finds**

**So sorry for the uber late post, I've recently started school and it's been taking away quite a bit of time. But I'm here now with a new chap, YAY! I have to say though that this chapter is kinda scattered, but really it's more introducing some new things. But don't worry, the crazy Uh-oh stuff will be coming soon. Well, I've kept you long enough, ENJOY!**

**1999 - New York - **

Lillian tapped her pencil against her desk and looked out the window to the green grass that made up her schools lawn. Yawning, she rested her chin against her hand and listened as her teacher droned on and on about World War Two. She spoke of their test coming up soon, but she tuned her out, her mind was on the turtles and that's all she wanted to think about.

It was hard going back to school, three years of being homeschooled had really gotten her used to the sweet lazy life. But as her mother had taken a more serious job in the beginning of summer she got home later and feared that summer was too depressing for her daughter and wanted her to get out more; school, this time, wasn't her choice.

Something smacked against her desk and Lillian shot up, looking to see her teacher standing above her with a mean look in her eye.

"Do you wish to have detention?"

Holding her tongue, Lillian spoke. "No."

Raising a brow, her teacher then glared at her. "Pay attention then." Her teacher walked off and she quickly made a face before beginning to listen, not wanting to get in trouble on the second day of school.

It ended slowly, but soon Lillian heard the last bell of the day ring through her ears. Kids burst out of their seats and ran down the hallways to their lockers. Throwing them open they shoved their books inside and took out the ones they needed for homework before slamming them shut and barging out the doors. Lillian was forced to take a bus as no one could pick her up and the bike route was far too long; but upon finding out that her stop was near the turtles lair she was more than happy to take the kid filled vehicle.

Stepping on, she smelled everything, the snacks for after school, the sweat from those who just came from P.E, the rank breath of those who hadn't brushed that morning. Sitting down, she set her backpack beside her and curled her legs up to her chest, wishing to get off the bus soon. Inaudible chatter filled her ears as boys and girls alike talked about their second day of school. Girls spoke of their new outfits that they had bought at only the finest stores in New York while boys went on about the games they were going to play non-stop when they returned home.

Lillian just sat there silently, her mind reeling about the turtles. She hadn't seen them in six days, her mother making sure she was ready for school, which took most of the day and left her no room to even get to the manhole and back.

Picking out her after school snack, Lillian began to chew on the cheese stick slowly, her eyes scanning the crowd for any known threats. The Thompson boys didn't take the bus, their mother hired a nanny for them since she found that they were safer that way. Though they never let anyone know that, Lillian had happened upon the scene one day, not able to hold in her laughter as she biked back home to tell her mother who scorned her for laughing at the matter and then threatening to get Lillian her own nanny.

Ripping a string off, Lillian shoved it into her mouth and chewed.

"Wha's up, newbie!" Her head snapped to the isle to see nothing. "Behind you," Looking back, she saw a girl with bouncy brown and blue streaked hair. Her hazel eyes shone as she smiled brightly. "Names, Katherine. Most call me KitKat, or Kat."

"Nice name, I'm Lillian." Lillian said shyly as she stuffed another string in her mouth.

"Cool, I'll call you Lil. . We could totally be Lil' KitKat."

"Uhh, sure." Lillian replied with a 'I really don't care' tone, pulling her backpack closer.

"Don't be so tense," Kat jumped over the seat and slid next to Lillian. "You look like a dear in headlights." She made a scared face before laughing.

"Nice to know."

"B.T.W, we're in Math and Science. Totally saw you get talked by the teach. Harsh girl, harsh," Kat grabbed her own snack and bit into it. "Don't worry about, Grandal though, she's a real pain in the arse, but runs away with her tail between her legs when it gets down to it. Trust me, I've gotten down to it."

"Uhhh."

Katherine laughed and smacked Lillian across the shoulder. "I mean pranks, I can show ya when I set one up," she settled down for a little before piping up again. "We're gonna be great friends."

"Great."

Stepping off the bus, Lillian took in the fresh air and pulled the backpack closer to her back. She walked a ways away, watching as the other kids who got off went their own directions with their friends. Kat bounded up behind her with a bright smile as she had her own backpack hanging off one shoulder.

They walked in silence for a while before Kat began speaking again. "So, you new to public?"

"No, I've been homeschooling for the past few years."

"Cool. I've wanted to try homeschool, but my mom says I'd be like a time bomb. . She'd be timing me for when I explode," She made an explosion motion with her hands and laughed. "Nah, I'm a social butterfly, can't stay away from people."

"I would've never noticed." Lillian rolled her eyes and looked to the street, watching as the but drove off with a puff of black smoke coming from the tailpipe.

"He-he, nice sarcasm," Lillian pursed her lips as they passed the alley and she began to get antsy. "Gotta go, see ya!" Katherine ran across the street and waved goodbye before entering a yellow colored house. Lillian sighed with relief and ran back to the alley, slipping through the manhole, she ran through the sewers and turned each sharp corner until finding the lair once again. Hearing sounds inside, she turned the last corner to see the four terrapins crawling around and laughing as they playfully attacking each other.

Splinter sat before them, a smile tugging at his mouth as he watched his sons play. Mikey wandered too close to the pits edge and tumbled in, landing harshly on his shell. Tears formed in his eyes and he let out wailing sounds as he reached into the air, grabbing for anything that could be used as comfort. Splinter stood up and tenderly picked up the child who began to calm down. Sucking his thumb he rested against the rats shoulder and wrapped his hand around the larger arm.

"It is ver nice to see you again, Lillian." Splinter stated without looking up to her. She could tell he was still uneasy about the whole idea with the Foot eligible to follow, but none the less allowed her to be apart of the dysfunctional family.

"And you too, Splinter," She set her backpack down with a groan and rubbed her shoulders. "Dang those retched high school books." Donnie, being the very curious one of the group, wandered over to the bag and grabbed both his hands around the zipper. Grunting he pulled it open to reveal three books that slid out from inside. He clapped at his achievement and grabbed for the largest book which happened to be Biology.

"Ba! Ba!" Lillian looked down to him and picked up the book as he pointed to it with his insistent babbling. Setting it before him, he flipped open the pages and starred at them with awe in his eyes, all the words were new and so amazing to look at. Smacking his hand against the paper he gained Lillian's attention once again and she sat next to him.

"You want me to read to you?" She settled the turtle onto her lap and began reading from the book. "The first turtles began to evolve from earlier reptiles about 225 million years ago, during the Triassic period. By about 210 million years ago, they looked pretty much like modern turtles. Turtles are one of the oldest kinds of reptiles that are still around today. Turtles evolved to survive in a very different way from lizards. While lizards evolved to move quickly and flexibly, turtles evolved to move very slowly but safely-" Raphael let out a cry of rebel against the information that was being read began pounding his fist against the floor.

"Uh-uh! Uh-uh!"

Donatello made his own sound against his brother and soon they began a babble battle against each other, both hitting their hands or fists against their nearest solid ground.

"WE! WE!"

"Uh-uh! O!"

"Eh!" Leo crawled into the fighting and glared at his younger brother Raph before giving him an earful of words that neither Lillian or Splinter could understand. Raph took a crawl-step towards his older brother and Leo did the same, their looks, even though more than adorable, showed threat to one another.

Splinter set down Michelangelo and picked up Leonardo and gently scolded him, while Lillian began slowly closing the book, even though Donnie persisted that she keep reading to him.

"Another time, okay buddy?" He pouted at her and she smiled as he looked cute enough to take home. She stood up and threw her backpack back onto her shoulders, almost tipping over at the weight. "I will bring by some stuff later for, Donnie since he seems to have an interest in reading so much."

"Thank you, Lillian. We will be patiently awaiting your return."

She walked off a few steps before turning around. "You know, if you need me to help, I could just do my homework here."

"If my sons will not disturb you, I understand that your work must be important for you to pass."

"Well, it kinda is, buuut. . I can manage."

Three hours passed and Lillian was sitting at the poor excuse for a table, tightly clenching her hair into her balled hands. The children had not stopped their whining since they had begun so long ago and she found herself not being able to work. Math was hard enough alone, but with four babbling, complaining terrapin children, it was ten times harder.

At times when the turtle tots saw her there, they would crawl over and insist to be picked up or read to. Then get bored with what she was doing and wander away again without another word; to her at least.

It had fallen silent and Lillian got back to her work, mumbling under her breath an equation that had her stumped for almost ten minutes. Tapping the end of her pencil on the paper, she looked at the picture and groaned. No matter how she looked at it she couldn't figure the dang thing out.

Useless! Was her one thought as she threw her pencil across the room and watched as it clattered to the floor. Raph, hearing the noise, crawled in from after another fight with Leo and sat near the pencil. He looked at her and then to it before picking the thin stick up and sticking it in his mouth, the led tip sticking out as spit poured down it.

Lillian walked over and picked him up; taking the pencil out he let out a dissatisfied huff as she tossed it onto the table, grimacing at the spit.

"You will stick anything in your mouth, won't you?" He smiled at her innocently and she raised a brow. "Don't you mock me, young man," Setting him down onto the table, she got back to her homework, but soon found his small shadow growing over her as he crawled closer. Looking up she rubbed his forehead and he only scooted closer for more attention. "Alright, you wanna help? Then you can help," Placing him on her lap he looked over the book before looking back to her with boredom written all over his face. "Go play with your brothers then, Raph, I really have to get this done." He crawled away as he was placed back onto the ground, but yet again she was denied her peace when Donatello came in next.

She sighed and watched as he stopped near her and then lifted his arms. Picking him up he watched the book before her and then smiled when he was set on her lap, giving him ability to rub his hands all over the pages. He seemed to hug the book as he lent down and pressed his face to it with a large ear to ear smile on his face. Lifting up he bounced in her lap and pointed to the words that he could not yet understand.

"Math," She pointed to her blue book. "Science," Then to her red. "Literature."

"Mah! I-en! Ur! Mah! I-en! Ur!"

"Good job."

Donnie stared intently at the math problem and Lillian looked to see his face screwed so tightly she thought it could fall off. His mind seemed to be reeling with ideas, but at such young an age, she could say she was more than surprised at what he did next.

"E! E!" She peered at him curiously.

"Three, is that what you mean?" He nodded and she furrowed her brows. Pulling her notebook closer she began writing out the problem and trying to figure it out, the number three stuck in her mind. After a while she finally finished her work and knowing it was correct she looked to see that the answer was three, well, three point four to be exact. "How did you?"

"Ive!" He pointed to the next one and her eyes widened.

"Five." Her word came out barely a whisper, but Donnie nodded again, smiling. How he could do it, she didn't know, but one thing was for sure, the child was way far past his years, maybe a little too far. She wrote down the number and set the terrapin back onto the ground. He gave her one last look and smile before crawling away to play with his brothers.

Soon after, Lillian found herself able to finish her homework and ended with some time to spare. She now sat in the middle of the pit playing with the four terrapins. Pulling out a few stuffed toys from her backpack, she lent them to the children and they took them happily, all squeezing the toys to their chests.

"My sons must be heading to bed now," The four looked up with wide eyes and slightly took crawl steps back. "And I believe you must head home now before your mother arrives." Lillian stood up and dusted off her pants. Walking to the entrance of the lair she turned to face Splinter.

"Thanks for allowing me to stay, nice alternative than being home alone."

He nodded once toward her, but spoke before she could leave. "I must begin my scavenging again for the week this weekend, if you may stay with my sons until I arrive back home, I would be much obliged."

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, I can bring food for you if you want though."

"I know, but for when you cannot we must have food here. . Thank you, I ask though that you come by seven a.m."

"Uuh, ya, sure. Anytime you need me." She walked off and waved goodbye to the children before disappearing around the corner.

Arriving home, Lillian quietly shut the door, and tiptoed up to her room, hoping her mother wasn't home. A scoff got her attention and she twisted around on the stairwell to see her mother with crossed arms tapping a foot.

"And where have you been young lady?"

Lillian checked her watch to see that it was eight at night. "Out."

"Lil, I told you not to be out that late, those Foot Clan freaks are still growing. You could of been hurt. . ." Sighing, her mother pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm giving you a curfew for seven-"

"But mo-"

"Don't but me, young lady, I'm your mother and I can say what needs to be said and do what needs to be done for your protection."

"I can protect myself." Lillian said with a puffed out chest.

"Until you get self defense lessons, you're going to stay on curfew. . I will get Dana to check up on you if I have to."

"No, no, you don't. I'll be home by eight." She said defeated.

"Seven."

"Seven-forty-five?" She tried sheepishly

"Seven." Her mother stated strictly.

"Alright, seven-thirty."

"Seven-fifteen and no later or you will be in big trouble."

"Got'cha." Lillian scurried upstairs and prepared for bed, slightly angered by her new curfew, she just hoped that Splinter wouldn't be out long on his scavenges, but knowing how large the sewers were, he could be out for a long time.

**Sorry for the poor line breaks, the site doesn't have them anymore and for some reason where we create the documents is acting like a kid on energy drinks. But, anywho, Donnie's super smart! And my new character has been introduced, Katherine! Her nickname was actually my old nickname between me and my friends when I was little, we had a weird fetish with candy, eh, what kid doesn't? **

**Poor Lillian though, hope Splinter doesn't want her to take care of them too long, curfew is a curse sometimes. I can't wait for the next chapter though, it introduces the actual tension, then the story can really start. **

**Thanks for reading so far, it's really cool to see that people have an interest in my story, even if it can get cheesy or weird. If you want, please leave a review and tell me what you think, your feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	6. Can you stay?

**Can you stay? **

**Finally got around to fixing up this thing, bleh, sorry for any mistakes, I was pretty much half there when correcting it. But, it's here and one of my fave chapter, especially since I start introducing some stuff I feel like they didn't explain in the movies. Well, Enjoy!**

**1999 - New York Sewers -**

Splinter paced back and forth in the lair, Michelangelo resting in his arms, wailing. He wasn't sure if he should leave his sons alone with Lillian; even though they had known each other for almost a month, she was still young and she was human, and as of now, humans weren't on his top trust list.

She was kind, and from watching her before, she was amazing with his sons, but with him not understanding what was wrong with Michelangelo, it was just too big of a question. Sighing, Splinter sat down on the cement and cradled Michelangelo until his crying died down to whimpering sobs. There were too many contradicting thoughts swirling in his mind, yes, no, maybe, yes, no, maybe. All over and over, he just couldn't get a solid answer.

"My, son, what is the matter?" His answer was another episode of loud sobs and tears, arms flailing and feet kicking.

Feet padded down the sewer corridors and Splinter looked up to see Lillian stepping in. She grinned towards him, but he was far too worried to send one back to her. The girl, seeing that he was strangled in a problem, took off her backpack and sat before him.

"Are you alright?" He hummed as an answer and gently tried to calm his son once again by drawing his fingers over his head. It stifled the horrified sounds for a few seconds, but soon Mikey was back to crying.

"He has not stopped crying since early this morning, I am beginning to worry about him." Splinter quietly spoke, not lifting his head.

"What have you tried?" She opened her bag and then began digging through it as Splinter hummed shortly before replying.

"Everything."

"Does he have any teeth?"

"Only a few, he is much younger than his brothers as they are almost fitted with a full mouth of them."

"He's teething." Lillian kept her head down as she spoke.

"I do not believe I know what that is." Lillian chuckled and pulled out a lunch pale. Grabbing inside she took out a medium sized blue ring that had an elephant design at the top. She wavered it before Michelangelo to get his attention and though it took a while, he finally turned his head to her and moved his eyes with the small thing.

Lillian handed the toy to him and he began gnawing on it, his cries dimming to happy squeals of thank you that escaped through the ice cold teether. Afterwards he quieted down and rested further into Splinters arms as he gnawed on the new cold ring.

"Teething is when their teeth start growing in. . It hurts them and sometimes it can seem like they're really sick."

"I see, that explains most of the times my sons cry or cried," He looked to Michelangelo and saw that the young terrapins eyes were growing heavy. "Thank you. . If I may ask, where did you receive all your information?"

"My mom, babysitting classes, experience. But mainly my mom, she used to run a daycare when my dad was. . ." Her words drifted away and she seemed to escape to another place before speaking again. "She used to have me help her and I ended up learning a lot, especially through mistakes."

Splinter replaced his son back into his bed and he smiled when the child didn't stir. Lillian truly knew much about children, more than he did at the moment, and if he could take care of them then she could. Frowning he looked at all his sons; but he was a grown adult and she was a mere child, that was his problem. Could a child take care of four, not only babies, but mutant babies all on her own for the time he was gone?

What he had to do was stop worrying, this scavenge was between life or death. Lillian of course could bring food, but she had duties to attend to in her real life and she'd had times she couldn't visit for a little more than a week straight and by then all food she had brought was gone. Not to mention he didn't have what she called a fridge, and the food became too unstable to eat. He had to search for food, he couldn't leave their life fully in her hands; one she was busy and two it was far too much of a challenge for her age.

Taking in a deep breath he walked out of the terrapins bedroom and stood before her. Resting a hand on her shoulder he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you can do this, I will be gone for both these days."

"Both?" Worry seemed to wash over her and he knew that it had been a bad idea.

"I can be gone for one day each if it would make it easier on you." She chewed her bottom lip, she had a curfew and knew she couldn't break it. But Splinter needed her to take care of the terrapins, and she understood that he needed to be gone both days so that he could scavenge more areas.

Taking in a deep breath, she stood up straight and forced a smile. "I can do it, Splinter. I told you I would help you and I will. I don't like to break my promises." Despite the physical appearance she put out, her voice shook and her muscles began growing weak.

"Thank you, Lillian, you truly are a good friend. . . You should know where everything is, so I leave with one piece of information. My sons need constant attention, you can do that?" She nodded and he gave a small nod back to her. Splinter, after hesitation, left the security of their lair and Lillian slumped her shoulder, letting the breath she had been holding in loose. As always, she bit off more than she could chew.

Crying came from the other room and she jutted out her bottom lip, these were going to be two, long days.

Lillian was in a panic attack and she probably looked worse than she felt. The four had wandered off in their own directions and now she was frantically looked for them. She hadn't opted for hide'n'seek, but apparently they wanted to play surprise hide'n'seek, and of course when it was nap time.

"Leo! Raph!" She checked near their beds but saw nothing. She could hear their laughter, almost mocking her and her terrible searching skills; and it was true, she couldn't ever find people to save her life, that's why she loathed the game every single time her friends forced her to play it. "Mikey! Donnie!" More covered giggles came and she followed the sound into the kitchen. It was empty, as it was before, but the laughter grew louder and she ducked onto her hands and knees to try and follow the noise until it became clear.

It was a trick her mother had taught her years ago, just one she'd forgotten numerous times. Follow the sound and you're sure to find the kids, after all, they can't help but laugh when no one can find them.

Opening a cupboard she saw something moving in the darkness of it. It was a tight space and she wondered how the child could've even fit inside, but he had as when she reached inside she felt the back of his shell.

"Gotch'ya ," Pulling him out he let out unhappy cries of being found and fought hard to get back into his small space of solitude. "Oh, no you don't," She pulled harder and finally got him out with a slight pop from the cupboards rimming. Rolling onto her back she wrapped her arms around the terrapin and he laughed at the small rush. Waving his hands in the air she turned him around to see that it was Donatello. "Figures you'd hide in the most inconvenient place, because it's the smartest; at least if you fit." Bopping his nose she stood up and grunted at his weight.

Now if she could just find the others.

"UH-UH!"

"ES!"

"UH-UH!"

"ES!"

She walked into the pitted room to see Leonardo and Raphael fighting, again. Leo was standing up and towering over his brother who was only beginning to learn to walk. He pointed to the upper level of the pit and Raph shook his head as he glared at his brother.

Leo babbled, most of his words far from understandable to Lillian.

"O!" Raph smashed his small fist into the ground and she watched as he pushed back painful cries.

The two saw Lillian and Leonardo wobbled over to her, although finding it harder to make it up the slightly steep incline. She stepped inside and set Donatello down to which he crawled to the edge, trying to get out and hide again. Picking up Leo she stepped over to Raph and set the terrapin back down. She looked at both of them with serious stares and they calmed down.

"What is the matter with you two? I can't even leave you both alone for two seconds without you two getting into a nonsense fight."

Leo grunted and pointed to the far wall, mainly starring at his brother who shook his head.

"Leonardo, use your words." She stated sternly, putting her balled fists on her hips.

"Uck! Uck!"

She looked to where he pointed and saw Mikey was lodged in-between the wall and the floor, his bottom jutted out towards the others. He was squirming and trying to push himself back out, but only found himself wedged more into the hole. She noticed that it was his shell that was the culprit, otherwise he'd be able to sneak in and out with ease.

Lillian stepped over and grabbed his waist. He let out a freaked squeak, but soon relaxed when he realized who it was. Pulling gently, she began to loosen him from the walls iron grip. Leo ran to the edge of the pit and tried climbing out again, wanting to help his youngest brother, but again found he was stuck.

Lillian took in a deep breath and pulled one more time, finally loosening Mikey's shell from its captivation. Turning him to face her, she saw that he had a small cut on his arm and she frowned at it.

"See what happens when you run off like that? . Someone always gets hurt," She slid down into the pit and looked at all the terrapins. "Don't do that again," Her voice deepened and sounded less caring and more stern, to which the children nodded at her, though she knew that really only Leo understood since he was more at the receptive age. "Leo, I expect you to help me keep your brothers in check, alright." Her brows absently raised.

"Es." He replied somberly, his head lowering against his chest.

She brushed the tears from Mikey's face and forced a pursed smile at them. "Now, it's nap time." The four began scattering off again and she watched the scene as none of them could escape the pit. Chuckling, she brought them to their beds one at a time and watched over them until all but one were finally asleep, their exhaustion finally getting to them.

Raphael was the last to succumb to darkness, the stuffed animal he had been given being thrown to Lillian. He smiled a toothy smile and gripped his hands at her.

"Naughty terrapin." She stood back up and handed him back the stuffed bear. He hugged it before throwing it across the room, sending her back to get it. Setting the bear atop his plastron he picked it up and threw it out of the room, the bear landing at the edge of the pit and rolling in.

The throw and catch game went on almost five minutes before Lillian rested against the wall and slid down, the stuffed animal held tight against her chest. Raphael jutted out his bottom lip and and reached for the animal, his eyes glaring at Lillian for her to give him it back.

"Not until you behave."

He sat up and banged his fist against the bed, silently demanding the bear back. Standing up, Lillian walked over and held the animal above him. "Behave." He took the bear and hugged it to himself, his eyes closing to sleep.

Lillian walked into the other room and stopped, her phone resting in her hand. She had to call her mom and talk to her, but really she didn't want to; the risk of being pounded by questions was far to high. Letting out a deep sigh she began typing in the number.

She tapped her foot as the phone rang, her heart beating faster as her mother came closer to answering. Chewing her bottom lip, she paced. What if, what if, what if, kept running through her head, not many questions followed, just the two words, nagging her. Maybe she wouldn't pick up and Lillian could wait another hour or two before calling.

There was a residual click before she heard her mothers voice on the other end. Or she could just pick up now.

"Lilli, what are you calling for? Is there an emergency? Is it the Foot Clan?" Like she thought, pounded by questions.

"No, mom. I wanted to ask if I could sleep over at a friends house?"

"Who's this friend? Is it a boy? Wher-"

"Someone I met from school, you don't know HER yet. Bu-but she really cool and her parents are out for the weekend so ya, there's nothing to worry about." Lillian rubbed the back of her neck and bent her head back. She hoped the explanation worked, usually her mother wanted to meet the parents first, but if they 'metaphorically' out of town, hopefully she would except.

"I don't know. ." Her moms voice faded away.

"Please, I really need some time out with a friend, I'm kinda getting lonely," Silence still emanated from the other side. "Mom. . Mom? Can you hear me?" Lillian began to worry as 'what if' turned into 'not again'.

"O-of course, I, uhhh. . Yes, you may stay."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

Her mom stopped her with a grunt. "No. . No, please, honey, have fun and enjoy yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. . I love you."

"I love you, too." Lillian shut her phone and sighed, glad it was over; but now she had a new worry, her mom seemed to be getting distant lately. It wasn't new at all, and that's what scared her, she'd seen things happen to her mom no kid should watch, and it all started with distance. She sat onto the pavement and pursed her lips annoyed.

"They really need to get a couch in here."

**1999 - Japan -**

"Never feel pain, it is a sign of weakness," Shredder spoke Japanese, pacing around the new recruits, making sure they were heeding his every word. "Never give up, even when you are dying you still have a chance to face your enemy." He looked to see one soldier fidgeting in his spot and he walked over to him, his metal armor hitting heavy against the floor. He swung his wrist blade towards the man and he caught it before it could slice through him. The man then began to launch Shredder over his head, but the armored man was too strong. Oroku Saki instead used the mans grip to throw him over his own shoulder, along the way slicing his blade through the recruits hand. A sudden snap came when the man smashed against the floor.

The soldier curled up in pain and gripped his bleeding hand. Seeing the Shredder walking away he kicked his feet, making the leader slightly stumbled forwards. He snapped his head to the soldier and picked him up, his own head then smashing into the soldiers. Dropping the man, Shredder walked again, watching the man wither into himself. Wiping away the blood on his blade with a stained rag he lifted his head. "Take him away." Two men who had hidden themselves into the darkened corners picked up the man and all listened as the he let out terrified screams while he was carried off to an unknown place.

"Fear is your enemy and you have a duty to make it your opponents," Another scream came their way and many of the soldiers cringed at the gruesome and unearthly sounds that followed. "Do not disappoint me. . You are dismissed." Shedder took his own leave and walked into a dim lighted office. The sounds of the garden outside seeped in and he sat at the desk, taking off his helmet as he did so. A picture of a woman sat before him and he looked at it, a suppressed feeling washing over him.

Giggling caught the Shredder's attention and he set the picture back to its rightful place. Looking around he saw nothing, but then the large upholstery before him began to move. He raised a brow and took in deep breath. Throwing out an arm blade he moved from his desk and to the upholstery. Ready to attack he thrusted the blanket back and saw a small girl standing there with a smile. Her long black hair was tied into a pony as she looked up to him.

"Karai, what are you doing there?" His words seemed to have more anger than worry.

"Hiding, father," She replied giggly. "I wanted to scare you."

"I do not like your antics, Karai, I could of killed you."

"No you wouldn't." Her words were filled with confidence, and even though he appreciated that she showed less fear than his soldiers, it was at times a hindrance to much of his work.

"Don't be so sure, now go, I have much work to do." She respectfully bowed to him with a frown.

"Hai, father." She ran off and he shut the doors, watching her through the almost too thin door covering. Stepping back to his desk he sat down and dialed a familiar number. Ringing pierced his ear before a voice answered on the other end.

"How is our, experiment?" He turned in his chair and leaned his elbow against the desk before rubbing his thumb over his chin.

"I'm afraid it is out of commission, there happened to be a fire started by one of my comrades and they burned along with him." The other man answered and Shredder sat up, angered.

"How long ago was this!?"

"Almost four months now."

"WHAT! And you dared not to call me about this!? I've put my trust in you, Sacks, not just as a co-worker but as a student, do not fail me or your fate will be worse than the turtles!" Shredder hung up and slammed the phone onto the desk, the noise bouncing around the room before fading into a ghost amongst his anger. How dare the man not tell him about this immediately, had he not raised him better? To obey and respect him?

Oroku Saki let out a low growl before slamming his fist into the desk, this was not going according to plan. The turtles were going to make him powerful and respected across the globe, and now they were gone, completely ruining the perfect plan. Shredder had told Eric Sacks to pick a scientist who would not question or search into the true reasoning of their experimentation. But he had to choose O'neil, he was smart, far too smart; and now one of the greatest minds was dead.

He was to move to America soon, and coming to this would not ease his anger that boiled inside from the far too recent things that had come along. Years ago something was taken from him, but he had taken his chance to steal what was his. Now that he had the power he yearned for and earned after his brothers death, he was going to take the world in the grasp of his hand and crush it until it abided his every word.

The Shredder clenched his hand and glared at the upholstery. Taking out his double blade, he walked over to the blanket and slashed through it multiple times until the head of the man next to him drifted to the floor. This was not the end.

**1999 - New York Sewers -**

Nap time ended quickly for Raphael, his crying awakening Lillian who had found herself falling asleep on her open science book. She jerked up and wiped away the drool that had accumulated in her mouth. Looking to the book she quickly wiped her sleeve on the wet spot, hoping to dry it before any damage was done.

Raphael kept growing louder in his cries and Lillian moved from her spot and to the children's bedroom. The others, except for the occasional stir, slept soundly and she picked up Raph who's bottom lip was trembling at her. Feeling his forehead she sighed, he was running a fever and for a turtle she knew it was bad news.

She wandered into the kitchen with Raphael sitting on her hip, gnawing on his fingers.

Yawning, she pulled out a teether and gave it to him; though he was nearing the end of teething, he still seemed to be getting a few more teeth. He looked it over curiously before shoving it into his mouth and sucking on it, his cries dimming. She then began wetting a rag in cold water and set it over his head, her ears hearing a subtle sigh of relief from the child.

Blinking, her eyes grew heavy, but she was jerked back awake when another cry came. Again it was Mikey and she pulled out his teether before handing it to him. He took it greedily and began sucking on it.

Feeling Raphael's forehead again she noticed his fever had gone down, to her relief.

"What am I gonna do with you, you little sucker?" He smiled at her and let the teether go so he could grab her hair again. Babbling through the mouth piece she pursed her lips out at him, only receiving another innocent chuckle. She huffed at him and smiled back. "Honestly."

He vibrated his lips, spit spraying out and dribbling down his lip. Lillian wiped it away with a laugh and rubbed her fingers over his forehead. "Silly boy." Raphael leaned closer and rested his head against her chest, enjoying the tender touch. His hands clutched around her shirt and she held him closer, tears almost finding their way from her eyes. She was becoming attached, maybe a little bit too attached; but if there was one thing she knew it was that she-

Lillian's phone rang and she picked it up with her free hand. Answering the unknown number, she held it between her ear and shoulder.

"LILLI!" Lillian dropped the phone and it clattered to the floor, snapping Raphael from his peace. She gave him a sorry filled look and he settled back down.

Replacing the phone she answered, "Kat, sorry I didn't know it was you."

"That's a-okay, girl! I was wonderin' if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight?"

"I-uhh. I'm kinda b-"

"Sweet, I'll be over in half!"

"Kat, I would love to, b-"

"Thanks!" Kat hung up and Lillian just starred at the phone. Lillian couldn't hang out with Kat, she had a duty to take care of the terrapins, just up and leaving them was out of the question. She also couldn't allow Kat to see them, it was far too dangerous. There was also the issue of her mom thinking she was over at a friends house for the night. Shrugging, Lillian peered back down to the terrapin, if worse came to worse, she'd just make up another excuse.

"Raphie, what am I gonna do?"

He let out a happy squeal at her and gripped for her hair, to which she pushed back and waved a finger at him.

"Naughty, naughty." He waved a finger back at her before smiling and laughing at his own joke. Tapping his nose she walked into the bedroom to see the others waking up, each one yawning louder than the other as if they were seeing who would win.

It was hard, but eventually Lillian found a way for all four turtles to fit on her bike without being seen. Though it packed the weight of four terrapin children, she kept her pace up and down the hills of her neighborhood. Her mind wandered all over the place as she rode, one thought more prominent than the others - She needed a car. But being a twelve year old in New York, she wasn't going to get one anytime soon.

Grunting as she reached the top of the hill, Lillian stopped and rested against the sidewalk. Her brow was dripping sweat down her face and she had to double take before realizing it wasn't raining. Taking in deep breaths to calm her heart, she looked under the blankets to see two of the four smiling back at her. She looked to the other basket and saw the other two; though instead of smiling they didn't pay attention due to the two being immersed in their own problem. Raphael hit Mikey's arm and Mikey retaliated with a loud snap at his brother. Smiling, Raphael hit him again, gaining the reply again.

"Raphael," He looked up to her and began to try and crawl away. "Be nice to your brother or else," He gave a look of 'or else what' and she took in a deep breath, making her face look darker. He lowered his head and she softened her expression. "Thank you, Raphael."

Lillian pushed the bike again and pedaled down the hill, letting out a short huff of relief when she saw her house coming up. Pulling up the garage door, she rode in and stopped. Getting off she picked up the two baskets and trudged them inside.

Setting the four down in her room, she kicked the door shut and lifted the blankets to show the three of the terrapins gazing at her, asking where they were. Raph on the other hand clapped, knowing that he was back at her house. Lillian pulled them out of the carriers and set them onto the ground. Without hesitation, the four began looking around and touching various objects.

Lillian chased them around her room and corralled each one to a certain spot, but as she went for the next terrapin, the others would just wander away again, giggling as she frantically tried grabbing for them all. She needed to get them to bed so that when Katherine came they would be quiet, though at the moment, she felt that it wasn't going to happen.

"Alright, c'mon, can we please just go to bed?"

Mikey grabbed at her curtains and tried hard to climb up them, but failed in the process, bringing down the curtain hanger with a loud snap, thump then thud. The fabric draped over him and he let out high pitched wails, scared that all the lights had suddenly blacked out on him. Lillian rushed over and threw the curtains off of him and picked the small terrapin up. He cuddled close to her, his tears beginning to dry up.

Bouncing the terrapin, she moved around the room and guided Donatello towards his homemade bed. He poked it with his finger, the white sheets clean and smelling of lavender. She gently pushed him into the bed and he tumbled onto his shell. Though he just got back out and began wandering back around the room.

She knew they weren't going to get to bed after about ten minutes of non-stop movement, after all, they'd just woken up from their nap. It was mid-afternoon to add on that and Katherine was most likely walking up to her doorstep. Lillian chewed her bottom lip and looked at the four, including Mikey who had began to wriggle out of her arms. What was she to do with them, they certainly couldn't be seen by Kat, she barely knew her or what she would do. Bed wasn't an option, as she learned, and she just couldn't leave them.

"Ugh! Why does this have to be so complicated!?" Sensing her stress, the four stopped in their tracks and looked to her, their faces twisted in confusion to her outburst. She dropped to her knees and leaned over to the closest who happened to be Leo. She brushed her hand over his cheek and he stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry. . I just don't know what to do with you four. . I couldn't possibly just leave you to yourselves, you're far too young." Leo held one of her fingers and held it close to his cheek. He let out a shy smile and let go. Walking up to his brothers he began babbling in his childish language.

The rest looked to him and seemed to understand every word he had to say to them. All quieted down and circled together, Leo sitting down before his brothers. Lillian stood up and watched the scene, it seemed that Leonardo had taken responsibility of his brothers and calmed them as such a leader would do.

Grabbing down a few toys, mostly being dolls, she piled them together for the four and they began playing with them. Raphael took two; holding one in his right hand he began flying it through the air, after a few seconds he took the second one and popped the barbies head into his mouth. She huffed a laugh and pulled it out, much to his distress. Rubbing a thumb over his head she smiled at him.

"This isn't for eating," The doorbell rang and Lillian looked out her window to see Katherine outside, a large bag hanging over her shoulder and another smaller bag tossed over her other shoulder. Her eyes scanned the premises and even moved up towards Lillian's room. Kat smiled and waved upon seeing her friend and Lilli waved back. Leaning down to the turtles, she spoke to them softly. "I'll come back to check up on you, alright, don't leave this room."

Raphael reached for her and she gave him a short hug. Katherine knocked at the door in a 'pop goes the weasel' tune, her thumping growing louder each time. "COMING! . Stay here." Lillian bounced up and shut the door behind her. She honestly didn't want to do this, but there wasn't much of a choice as Kat was far to persistent for her own shyer personality.

Opening the door, Katherine smiled and didn't wait for an invitation, instead she walked in with a broad smile, though Lillian couldn't help but think that it was hiding something.

"Hey, Lilli pad!"

"It's just, Lillian or Lilli."

"Alright, just Lillian or Lilli," Lillian rolled her eyes and shut the door as Kat dropped her bags. She twisted around on her heel and whistled. "Nice place, better than mine."

"Ya, it's what my mom can afford."

"What does she do? Manager or something?"

"No, she's actually just a personal assistant to, Eric Sacks."

"You're bluffing? The, Eric Sacks? Dude who pretty much owns half of New York?"

"That'd be the one, but she's just one of many. . My mom says he has about three or four personal assistant's."

"Still, pretty rad."

Lillian shrugged, she'd never though of her mothers job being cool, just. . Normal. Then again, living with something is far different than watching someone live with it.

"Hey, I brought some games, and my bag, and like everything else I could pack. . Oh hey, I couldn't fit my PJ's in my bags, any chance I could like borrow some of yours. Don't wanna impose or whatever but I had a lot of stuff I wanted to bring," Kat began pulling out games, some Lillian hadn't even heard of before. "Dad's in the gaming industry, sometimes he gets lucky and brings home a game that hasn't even put out on the market or won't ever. He calls me his little Tester."

Lillian sighed as she watched the games pile up, she would never have time to check up on the turtles with all that her friend had brought over, heck, she wouldn't even have time to sleep if Katherine had them play them all. She just hoped the girl was both an early and heavy sleeper.

"Oh, hey, heads up, I snore like a freakin' dragon on steroids. So if the house shakes, it's not an earthquake," Lillian looked back to Kat who had finally pulled out the last of her bag and forced a smile. "You, kay? Ya kinda seem like you're in lala land or something?"

"Fine. . Fine, just wondering what we were gonna play first?"

"That's easy! I vote on Twister!"

Night couldn't come soon enough; but eventually the light of the moon wiggled its way past the planted trees out front and shone into the living room. The light inside was on as the two girls were quickly finishing up their game of shoots and ladders. Kat rested on her stomach and kicked her legs bag and forth, humming to herself as she thought of her next move. Lillian was ahead of her and by far was going to win, but Katherine knew her games and wasn't going to go down easy.

Moving her pawn, she flew up a ladder and kicked her friend back to the beginning with an evil laugh.

"Not fair! That is morally not fair!" Lillian shouted defensively.

"Rules are rules, Lilli pad."

"Lilli."

"Eh." Kat shrugged her shoulders and watched as Lilli figured out her next turn. Though in reality, she didn't have where to go next on her mind, instead she was thinking about the turtles. She hadn't checked up on them in two hours and she needed to give them dinner as lunch wasn't more than a snuck of pizza from a few days ago. "You gonna move, or ya gonna wait until your pawn gives you an invitation?"

Lillian shook her head and snapped out of the thought realm. "I'm gonna move, hold onto your britches."

"You really seem out of sorts, you okay?"

"Fine, Kat, just tired, and not to be rude, but I kinda want this game to end."

"Ya, me too, shoots and lads was never really my fave game." Katherine instantaneously packed up the board game and stuffed it away with the other games that had previously been played. Yawning, Katherine tucked herself into her sleeping bag and rested her head against her clasped hands.

Lilli stood up and said, "I gotta do something, I'll be right back."

"Kay, I'm going to bed, so if you wanna play something else, wake me." Kat turned over and closed her eyes. Lillian turned out the light and silently made her way upstairs. The turtles awaited inside her room, all four stationed around her door, ready for her to check up on them.

Happy squeals escaped her room as she walked in and most of the terrapins clapped their hands together as they bounced up and down. She quieted them down and sat onto the ground with a smile, happy to finally be back with the children.

"Hey, I missed you guys. You miss me?" Raphael crawled into her lap and cuddled close to her. "I'll take that as a yes. . I'm so sorry we didn't spend the day together, I promise we'll go back to your home tomorrow and spend the whole day together, no interruptions." The front door opened and slammed shut, almost shaking the house. She heard her mother step from the foyer and lights shone underneath her door.

"Lillian!" She cringed at her mothers sharp tone and rubbed Raph's head one more time before heading downstairs to see her mom and Katherine locking eyes. Her mother looked to her as she clambered down the stairwell and into the game crowded living room.

"Mom! Mom, I can explain."

"Please do." Lillian led her mother to the kitchen and began explaining it all, excluding everything that contained information of the turtles. The whole time, her mother tapped her foot against the floor, her arms crossed and her eyes starring into her daughters. She was tired, stressed from a far too busy day and all she wanted was a good shower and rest. When the story was finished, her mom raised her head and brow.

"So ya, she cancelled out on me and that's when Katherine called and wanted a sleepover, thought it be fun." Lillian said hoping her mother had bought the story.

"I see, your friend can stay, but I want her home first thing tomorrow. Next time, you need to call me and ask."

Her mother walked away and Lillian let out an overdue sigh. Hopefully Katherine could understand the situation at hand, she already had enough messes to deal with.

Checking back up on the turtles with a soft dinner, she laid them to bed and waited until each one was fast asleep before she went back downstairs. Kat indeed snored like she said and Lillian found that the night would come with little to no rest, but it would be upmost rude to just sleep in her own room and leave her friend alone on the floor.

Stuffing herself into the small sleeping bag. Lillian turned her back to Katherine and sighed. She just wished tomorrow would be easier than this day, but at best, she could just have a good dream about it.

**Enter, the Shredder, Dun Dun DUUUUN! Evil, Shredder is Evil. And what's goin' on with KitKat?Head's up for next chapter, it's gonna be a filler, but you get to learn some things about Katherine and Lillian's life with her mom that she keeps behind closed doors. **

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing, your encouragement makes me feel all happy inside and excited for future chapters! Well, until next chapter!**


End file.
